Love Song for No One
by Nain
Summary: Some more pointless fluff from Nain. Lizzie/Gordo. A little angsty, but rated G. R/R!


Love Song for No One  
  
A/N: I've always wanted to write an L/G fic. Although this is just plain, old-fashion fluff. I 3 L/G! In fact, most of the time, I analyze Lizzie episodes with any hint of L/G. -_______- Mainly because I have no life. The title (which is the title of the song) and the song belong to John Mayer. I do not own Lizzie McGuire. If I did, I'd be driving a Mercedes right now. And I'd OWN John Mayer. (I'd also own Elijah Wood and Orlando Bloom. Mmmmmmm, hobbits and elf-bois.)  
--------------  
--Staying home alone on a Friday  
Flat on the floor looking back  
On old love  
Or lack thereof  
After all the crushes are faded  
And all my wishful thinking was wrong  
I'm jaded  
I hate it--  
I sat with her at lunch today. I always sit with her at lunch, but today was a special day. For her, anyway. Ethan asked her to go to the dance with him. She and Miranda gushed over their mystery meat. About how lucky Lizzie is. I sat to the side, occasionally throwing in my sarcastic comments about Ethan's intelligence (or lack thereof). I waited for them to stop, but they never did. I couldn't listen to Lizzie's proclamations of love for Ethan Craft. Especially because I profess my love for Lizzie McGuire inside my head.  
  
--I'm tired of being alone  
So hurry up and get here  
So tired of being alone  
So hurry up and get here--  
  
She wears so much makeup. The lip gloss, mascara, eyeshadow, blush. She doesn't know that she's the most beautiful girl I've ever seen. She'll never know that. I can't say anything. I'm Gordo. Her best friend. The guy she's known since she was a baby. The guy she falls back on when she's been rejected, the guy she talks to when she's down, the guy who congratulates her when she's victorious. I was the guy who stayed home with her and helped her tie-dye her sheets when Miranda went to Danny Kessler's pool party.  
  
--Searching all my days just to find you  
I'm not sure who I'm looking for  
I'll know it  
When I see you  
Until then, I'll hide in my bedroom  
Staying up all night just to write  
A love song for no one--  
  
I've had my chances, I suppose. Maybe it's my fault that I don't have her. I've tried so many times to tell her, and I've failed every single time. I tried to tell her when she was sobbing over Ronny, when I wrote to her advice column as the Confused Guy who had feelings for his best friend, when I wanted to win the murder mystery party to impress her, when I signed her yearbook. But I guess Ethan Craft got to her first. He didn't exactly say he loved her, because he doesn't love her. She's a "babe" to him. I could love her more than Ethan ever could.  
  
--I'm tired of being alone  
So hurry up and get here  
So tired of being alone  
So hurry up and get here--  
  
I'm scared to tell her. I'm frightened to death that if she ever found out, our friendship would shatter, and she would never speak to me again. Miranda is my best friend, but I've always been closer to Lizzie. I wouldn't be able to live my life normally if Lizzie wasn't my friend like she is now. I can't let that change. Because as long as she's my best friend, I can see her whenever I need to. I can scootch closer to her at the lunch table. I can sneak peeks at her in class without her caring. I can put my arm around her when she's crying.  
  
--I could have met you in a sandbox  
I could have passed you on the sidewalk  
Could I have missed my chance  
And watched you walk away?--  
  
I'm right in the middle of talking to Lizzie when she turns all the way around in her seat to say hi to Ethan, give him her gleaming smile and a kiss on the cheek. I stumble over the remaining words and falter, poking at my macaroni and cheese with my plastic fork. There's really no point. Miranda notices and gives me a wistful smile. Miranda's always known how I feel about Lizzie. I told her when the feelings first started making themselves known, back in fourth grade. But even if I hadn't told her, she would have figured it out. I just wish Lizzie could see what's in front of her.  
  
--I'm tired of being alone  
So hurry up and get here  
So tired of being alone  
So hurry up and get here  
You'll be so good  
You'll be so good for me-- 


End file.
